Ways to kill Dylan!
by Cupcake-Wingz
Summary: Do you love Fax? Do you hate Dylan? Well, i hate him enough to write a list of painful ways to kill him ;  So, if you dont mind a list of painful ways to kill, then read on! I am not crazy, just insane...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola to everyone out there who hates Dylan!**

**This is part of the very long list I have made for ways to kill him! Enjoy!**

**Peace out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**

(my favorite) feet first down a woodchopper

Limbs hacked off, put down a woodchopper, fed to a Parana, Parana is dropped down volcano

Decapitation

Incineration

Stabbed then bleeds to death

Tortured

Stretched to death

Hack off his limbs on-by-one (fingers, then hands, ect.)

Chocked

Dropped/pushed off a cliff (wings tied shut)

Hit by a car

Deadly disease (any)

Poisoned

Electrocuted

Tortured, then stabbed, then almost suffocated to death, decapitation, incineration, ashes dropped down volcano

Buried alive

Parana (slowly)

Eated alive (by anything)

Burned on a stake (like a witch)

Radioactive poisoning

Shot

Mauled

Attacked by moose in Alaskan wilderness

Weeping Angel attack

The 411

Being hacked apart by a light saber

Being hacked apart by a pocket knife

Nuclear bomb (put him at the center because it is hotter than the temp of the sun at the center of the explosion!)

Skinned alive (Ignatius to all you Vladimir Todd fans)

Drowning

Frozen

Boiled/cooked

Dissected alive (to all the Alex Rider fans… Point Blank!)

Submerged in a giant pile of salt (again to all the Alex Rider fans… Scorpia Rising!)

Ribs badly broken, resulting in the puncture of your lungs

Stomach cut open, all your organs fall out into your hands… :P(Jurassic Park the book)

Shot through the head

Shot in the eye

Skull hacked open

Buried alive in concrete

**I hope my imagination is not to gruesome for you!**

**Peace out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**

**(for all you who are wondering about the set up I have put this into columns)**

**If you would like another list REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. this message is to all who think like Gooseberryiceream.**

**I do NOT hate Dylan because he is another love interest, I hate Dylan because he convinced Fang that he (Fang) was a danger to the flock and therefore he was a danger to Max. That is why I hate his guts. Thx for the reviews., keep um comin!**

**Peace out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?

So, this update is for all Dylan haters. If you would like to contribute to this story PM me, you just need to send me a list of ways _you_ want to kill Dylan! They can be the same reasons as me or they can be your own! Do you love Fax? Do you hate what Dylan did? Then kill him in your own way and I will post!

Peace out :P

Kallik of Gallifrey


	4. 20 Toes and DancingQueen411

**Hola! (why do I always greet with that?) Today you are getting 20 Toes and DancingQueen411's ideas ;) Enjoy!**

**Peace out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**

DancingQueen411:

I get to torture Dylan? YAY! K, here goes. (beware: this will contain Doctor Who stuff as I have been Doctor Who deprived for the past 3 weeks)

Shoot him in the head and heart, chop him up with a sushi knife, then shoit him with a gun like Rose's in journey's end, then explode those bits with a bazooka, then put those bits down a volcano, then burnt those bits, then scatter the ashes in the sea on a windy night! :)  
>A headless monk attack<br>Death by Dalek  
>Death by Cyberman<br>Chopped to bits with a sushi knife (this is from my little sis)  
>Tied to an anchor and gagged, then dropped in the ocean<br>Death by...being forced to listen to Justin Beiber (sorry if youre a Beiber fan)  
>Death by sonic blaster<br>Death by sonic screwdriver (it's possible)  
>Being tied to a cliff and having vultures peck him to bits<br>Being pushed out of a plane from 3 miles in the air, Without parachute and his wings tied shut  
>Being crushed by a flying house<br>Being killed by a ninja (my little brother)  
>Being killed by a ninja-vampire<br>Being bitten by a vampire then eaten by a werewolf

I must sound evil now... :)

20 Toes:

Okay I have ideas for your story killing Dylan.

Cut him open and tie his intestines to a pole and make him walk around the pole. (I think the Romans did this sometimes)

Cut open his skull and scramble his brains and make him eat it.

Take out his heart and put it in a meat compressor.

Stab him to death with a rusty spork.

My favs are the spork one and the intestines one.

**Thank you for sending these and I hope others are willing to add :D**

**Peace :P**


	5. those without profiles

**Hola! This is for all my reviewers who don't have profiles :( I am also answering to everyone who didn't like… Hope it good and you all understand ;)**

**Peace out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**

To lacrossefreak100 and :

I did give Dylan a chance and I am sorry, but I am tired of Dylan. If you like Dylan then why did you read this in the first place? Did you both read chapter 2? It explains my reasoning behind this. I have gotten many things like this and to answer it I wrote a note. Before you rant to me (Which I really don't mind, you have your reasons) Please at least understand the reasoning behind it. Thx

Fia (wow?):

his neck cut half open with a pocket knife and stuff real big fireworks (set timer for when the will go off) in his throat sew the neck back together...press the button and he will feel the inside of his body slowly burning then...BABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

bye bye Dylan mwahahahaha who does he think he is making fang leave... 

She requested a shout out… here it is!

1fangirl: 

angry max attack?

I like your thinking ;)

WiccanGirl:

myself don't like the "burned on a stake like a witch" becuse it is insulting to all wiccans (aka. Witches) that have had family members burned by the church years ago (aka my g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g grandmother)

I am sorry for upsetting/insulting you. I didn't mean any harm, but this wasn't just for witches. The Romans also used this method for getting rid of traitors and enemies (aren't they the same?) And I just said like a witch so that it is understandable to those who don't know (I think the description was fine, but my friend insisted I had to explain)

**Hope this is okay for everyone ;)**

**Peace :P**


End file.
